Ask Nothing
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: After the Death March, Hiruma breaks Sena away from the rest of the football team. Warnings: Fluff, very deep, for me at least, boyxboy written for ChibiBoko!


**_Ask Nothing_**

**Okay first off, this was written with my Beta Reader for Nowhere in mind. She saved me from not only the errors of my ways (you'll find a couple in here probably) but from having to write something difficult, like a guy/girl pairing. Ew. Anyway, thank you ChibiBoko, you are the best ever. **

**Now let's see what else...**

**Warnings: FLUFF (I don't know why I've been writing fluff lately) Hiruma is sort of out of charater, Sena too. Oh yeah, this is boyxboy read or leave. Hiru/Sena. Yeah. Swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I own eyeshield 21 hahahahaha, no, I don't actaully, I seriously don't. By all seriousness out there I swear I don't own a single thing belonging to Eyeshield 21. Seriously. **

By the time they reached Vegas everyone was ready to collapse into their own hotel bed with exhaustion. The Death March had finally met its match; the Deimon Devil Bats managed to travel the impossible trek within the time limit set.

Yes, it was amazing and yes, they earned not only a sense of feel-being and pride, but the training needed to continue to the next stage of the American Football tournament.

But now they were bored.

Really bored.

Like, extremely bored.

It took more than one night for Hiruma to earn enough money to send them all back to Japan, and knowing Hiruma he probably wouldn't stop betting until they had enough cash to buy a private jet with a built in hot tub.

After days of continuously running and truck-pushing it was no surprise that the Devil Bats would get antsy from the sudden easy surroundings. And Hiruma had announced that no one was allowed to gamble other than him glaring at the Ha-Ha Brothers while saying so, after all they had tried to sell Monta in exchange for 'just more chance' at the slots and had been thrown out of the casinos.

Meaning that everyone turned to the only source of entertainment other than gambling at the hotel; television.

"Now this is just getting pathetic guys," Mamori complained on day three of watching yet another American soap opera. "We're in a different country, in Vegas none the less and the only thing the lot of you can do is sit here and watch television!"

She was replied with a chorus of grunts before deciding that it was time to bring out the guns, fugitively speaking, of course. "Fine then, Sena and I'll just go do something together then!" She lopped arms with the boy dragging him off his spot of the floor with a huff.

"I'll come Mamori-chan!" Monta yelled across the room, before suddenly appearing at her side a large smile printed on his face. Jyuumonji, who had been lying rather comfortably against Sena, had already stood up. "Somebody gotta make sure that you three don't get mugged." He announced and Kuroki and Togano shared a knowing nod.

"Ha ha ha! I shall protect us all!" Taki announced leaping across the room his leg high in the air.

It didn't take long until everyone had decided to follow Mamori out into the great unknown city of Vegas. She smiled proudly to herself, knowing that taking Sena would always be the key to getting her way. She wasn't actually sure why this was, but decided to put that aside for another day.

"So what are we going to do, Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked blinking away the bright sunlight and Mamori giggled finally realizing that beyond getting everyone out of the room she didn't really have a plan.

"What do you guys want to do?" She asked instead and Monta jumped at the chance to prove himself as wise and smart. "We could go swimming in that big pool outside that huge hotel with the weird fountains!" Sena sweat dropped wishing that his friend could choice another hopeless hobby than trying to impress Mamori.

Mamori though was just relieved that someone had come up with something and brightened. "Great idea, we can go see the Bellagio hotel! It's pretty famous actually so we might be able to go on a tour or something like that." She announced and Monta nodded as if that had been his idea all along.

Even though everyone else was less than thrilled with the idea of going on a field trip no one complained, after all Mamori still had Sena in her clutches.

"Shouldn't we invite Yoichi-nii too? Everything is more fun when he's around." Suzuna complained and everyone shared a look. Obviously Suzuna's mental image of Hiruma wasn't up to par with the reality of what the demon was really like.

"Hiruma-san isn't really into group stuff." Sena tried to explain but Suzuna laughed, as if he hadn't been stating a fact. "I bet I could get Yoichi-nii to join us." She bragged wearing a smirk and everything shared a look. Even Mamori wasn't optimist enough to believe that Hiruma would be willing to take a day off.

"Ha ha ha! We shall prove you wrong!" Taki announced and grabbed onto his sister's wrist dragging her towards the casinos, which was slowly becoming dubbed 'Hiruma's New Lair'.

"I hope Suzuna-chan doesn't get her feeling crushed too bad." Mamori mused and Sena shrugged. "I'm not sure; Suzuna seems like the type that would be able to bounce back up from anything Hiruma can dish out." Sort of like a zombie. Sena chuckled to himself at the thought and Mamori smirked connecting the dots in the most obvious way possible.

Their attention was drawn back to the door the Taki siblings had just entered when Hiruma walked out causally the blond and roller skater following close behind.

"H-Hiruma-san?" Sena gasped, it wasn't often that someone was able to draw Hiruma away from a Plan. Everyone else mirrored his expression, even Mamori was empty for words, and instead just made a couple gasping noises her eyes wide.

"What the hell is wrong, I didn't die, now let's get moving." Hiruma snapped pointing with a gun to the general direction of the Bellagio Hotel. Too confused to object everyone began to move, however it didn't take long for everyone's energy to boost up and the football players eagerly headed across the street ready for a day of excitement.

Sena's curiosity however got the best of him and he quickened his pace to keep up with Hiruma. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to join us Hiruma-san?" He asked politely as possible, instead of answering Hiruma thumped the butt of his gun against Sena's head.

"None of your fucking business shrimp now stop worrying and have some fucking fun!" He aimed the gun and Sena bolted forward suddenly focused on having as much fun as possible, anything to insure that he didn't get shot at.

It wasn't very surprising being Hiruma and all, but the blond's knowledge of the city was rather uncanny. He lead them straight to the 'Adventuredome', a large amusement park with, as the name would hint, an enormous red dome covering the whole 5 acres indoor adventure.

"A-are you sure that we have enough money for everyone to come here Hiruma-san?" Sena yelled, he had to raise his voice to be heard over the sounds of all the indoor adventure being had as they entered. "Don't underestimate my resources fucking shrimp." Hiruma said with a grin.

Sena blinked startled at the smile, which, unlike most of Hiruma's Cheshire cat grins this one actually looked natural, like how a normal person would smile.

Which only meant that Hiruma was up to something.

It didn't take Sena long to figure out what, while everyone else was busy looking at maps and trying to decide what to ride first, it was a heated debate against Chaos and the Canyon Blaster, Hiruma snaked a hand around Sena's midsection and with a jerk lead Sena back out the door they had just entered.

Sena's eyes widened and the last thing he saw before heading outside was Suzuna giving him a cheeky wave.

"Um, Hiruma-san, w-where are we going?" Sena asked his face warming in the bright sunlight. At least that's what he told himself. The fact that Hiruma hadn't let go of him yet didn't have anything to do with his rising blush. Or at least that's what Sena insured himself.

"Side field trip." Hiruma muttered shoving his way through the city traffic, without Kurita there to plow the street it took more talent to weave through the heavy crowd. Sena opened his mouth to ask more but Hiruma lead him into a building. "This is the side field trip?" Sena asked surprised, it was just Wal-Mart, not exactly what he thought Hiruma had in mind.

Of course it wasn't like he was expecting anything stupid, like Hiruma had whisked him away for a reason. "Hell no, this is just so that you don't die on said field trip." Hiruma snapped giving Sena a hard look for a few seconds.

Even though they were now in an air conditioned store and it was quite cool Sena couldn't keep his face from heating up again. Maybe a couple weeks ago he wouldn't have been so freaked out but ever since that happened Sena couldn't stand within ten feet of the blond without turning into nervous wreak.

It had been a dream, at least that's what Sena kept telling himself, not that it made the situation any better.

He dreamed that Hiruma had kissed him.

It hadn't been until the next morning that he remembered the dream – and nearly tripped over his rock – the memory was actually rather foggy. Just a clear moment of dry lips brushing against his and blond hair tickling against his cheek and eyes.

However, it was enough to make Sena unable to look Hiruma in the eye. Such thoughts weren't the best to have about your team captain. It really didn't help though when said team captain was holding you, as if, well, you were a couple.

An electric charge passed through Sena and he finally managed to jump away out of Hiruma's hold. Hiruma raised an eyebrow but didn't vocalize Sena's action. "Um, wait, I th-thought we already did our training." Sena said not exactly up to doing even extra training while everyone else was enjoying themselves at a theme park.

Hiruma didn't respond instead leading Sena to the left and headed down an aisle that seemed to be full only of sunscreen and sun burnt people. Picking up two different bottles Hiruma gave them both a judgmental glare before handing them both to Sena and handed a few more. A few, meaning like five.

With skills of a boy who been a gopher for the majority of his life Sena balanced all the bottles before dropping them in an empty cart and quickly followed Hiruma down yet another aisle. Water bottles, a sweatshirt (?), and a hat, two bandanas, a pair of sun glasses, which he first put on Sena for size before throwing into the cart.

"Hiruma will you please tell me what we're doing with all this stuff!" Sena asked after the hat had been placed in the cart. Sena didn't expect Hiruma to answer and felt a chill run down his spine when Hiruma turned to face him directly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Probably shouldn't have brought you." Hiruma muttered and Sena felt his heart drop.

Just because he didn't know why, it just felt bad that Hiruma was debating against him in the first place. But seriously, Sena hadn't been complaining that much, and he still didn't know why they had to go to Wal-Mart. "N-no, I'm not trying to be rude, I feel very, um, privileged that you decided to bring me, er, here, I just want to know why." Sena said trying to keep even the slightest whine out of his voice.

Hiruma leaned over, grabbing one of Sena's wrist lightly, but so if Sena had the sudden impulse to blush he couldn't turn away so Hiruma didn't see. "The best thing right now is if you don't ask any questions, you'll know when we get there." Hiruma whispered his tone husky and quiet enough to turn Sena's blush into a red flare that matched the sunburns of the people down in the sunscreen aisle.

"Oh-okay." He stuttered and looked down at the cart instead of Hiruma's iron glace. Hiruma let go of Sena's wrist and briskly started walking faster in front of the cart. Pressing his lips together tight Sena followed after him to the check out center.

Hiruma handed the cashier a debit card and casually asked for a hundred dollars back in cash. Sena opened his mouth but bit back his words, no questions, no questions. Hiruma loaded everything they bought into his black laptop bag, before heading back outside.

This time around Sena kept close to Hiruma not because he forced to but because getting lost in Vegas would mean moving to Vegas, and maybe ten years later some tourist finding his carcass.

They walked for a good five minuets before stopping at a bus station, Sena gladly sat down feeling better than he would have than at the beginning at the month but not by much. It was extremely hot, worst than it ever got in Japan, probably because there aren't a lot of deserts in Japan.

Glancing at Hiruma who was dressed in all black he shook his head, the blond was going to need all those water bottles he brought. "Guard the stuff." Hiruma ordered dropping his bag at Sena's feet before heading in line to buy tickets most likely for the bus.

Sena rolled up his pant leg for what felt like the thousandth time, what on earth possessed him to wear jeans? Looking around Sena realized that he could easily who were tourist because that was everyone who looked like they were about to die of heat stroke.

Sena picked at Hiruma's bag, it was making him kind of nervous - there was a lot of money in there after all – and looked around at the surrounding stores. His eyes fell upon a clothes store and it didn't take long for the light bulb to light up.

Wrapping the bag around his neck Sena headed towards Hiruma in the line, he actually had twenty bucks of his own in a pocket, money that in Japan had just been a decoration. "Hiruma-san?" Sena asked whipping his forehead free of sweat.

--

Hiruma went overboard, since there was still half an hour until their bus came and must have spent a fair amount of money, paying for the majority of Sena's shorts, the most expensive pair of pants he ever bought, a fact that embarrassed him greatly.

It was just Sena's luck that they didn't have any shorts left in the boys' department but he didn't really mind the denim shorts, even if they were made for girls. But still, 33 dollars for a pair of shorts? Then Hiruma bought a tank top, green, also from the girls' department, bringing the total to a whopping 43 dollars plus tax.

"This is a little too much," Sena had giggled in a mixture of guilty panic and embarrassment. "Shouldn't you buy yourself something too? You must be hot." Sena pointed out, Hiruma's quietness was beginning to get to him.

"Didn't I say no questions?" Hiruma snapped before handing Sena the newly bought clothes. "Now go change." Sena did as told switching his jeans and t-shirt for the shorts and tank top. Thank god he had remembered to put on deodorant that morning or the more open shirt wouldn't have been as nice.

"D-done." Sena said and couldn't help but to smile widely when he stepped out of the public bathroom stall he had been changing in. Hiruma had changed into a tank top also, a black one, but it was nice to know that he was at least hearing Sena.

"Don't look so thrilled yet Sena; it's only a different outfit." Hiruma snorted his tone light. Sena laughed scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking-" Sena paused giving Hiruma an odd look.

"Did you just call me Sena?" He asked and Hiruma snorted in response. "Didn't I tell you no questions?" He taunted leaning in to Sena, obviously realizing the reaction it would cause. Why else would he do it nonstop?

"How are we suppose to talk if you don't answer my questions? Thank you." Sena asked dryly before following Hiruma out of the public bathroom, adding the last part to the man who held the door open for him.

Hiruma glared at the man before grabbing Sena by the arm and hustling him back to the bus station. "Give me your clothes." He ordered and Sena frowned but slowly began to lift off his tank top. "No stupid, these." Hiruma yanked the clothes out of Sena's hand – the pants and t-shirt – shaking his head.

"Now what were you saying?" Hiruma asked, obviously the no-question rule didn't apply to him. "I said, that will be hard for us to hold an ongoing conversation without me being able to ask some questions." Sena explained and Hiruma shrugged.

"I don't believe you," he said. Sena blinked confused just as the bus rounded the corner. Grabbing Sena by the wrist Hiruma causally eased them through the line, and once they got on made sure that Sena had a whole section to sit in by himself.

"Yes, before you ask, this is necessary." Hiruma said just as Sena opened his mouth.

--

The trip took five hours.

After the first hour Hiruma sat across from him and brought out a pack of cards and tried to teach Sena how to play a couple different games. The only one Sena actually was good at was war, but Hiruma didn't seem to hold that against him. Instead explaining the probability each time for Sena's turn before Sena actually did put the card down.

Then Sena listened as Hiruma explained the plan for when they returned to Japan, however nothing could really stick, the winter tournament and even Japan seemed so far away from the air conditioned bus.

Around the third hour Sena fell asleep waking up to the frantic cell phone rings as Mamori tried to figure out where Sena had vanished, and why they hell Hiruma was there too. Still groggily from sleep Sena had just muttered out a mixture of actual Japanese and gibbish that had no reason to be in a respectful sentence.

Then he hung up.

It wasn't until Sena got off the bus that he realized that he had spent the last five and half hours with Hiruma alone, he couldn't think of anyone else who could say they spent that much time with the blond without going into cardiac arrest. Not only that though, Hiruma had managed to keep Sena from asking any questions during the bus ride.

Walking stiffly Sena scanned around not sure what he should be expecting; it kind of just looked like the desert. Rough sandy patched ground, small thirty looking plants, and a hot sun beating down harsher than in the city.

Pretty basic desert scene.

"This way Sena." Hiruma said, not ordered, just said, all calm like. Sena didn't even get the itchy feeling as if Hiruma was going to bring out a nasty gun.

"There you go again, calling me Sena, instead of shrimp." Sena felt rather proud, he had managed to shape his question into a statement.

"I don't think of you as 'shrimp' in my head you're Sena." Hiruma muttered and Sena felt an odd fluttering in his stomach, had Hiruma actually admitted something to him?

If so what?

"Are you hungry?" Hiruma asked changing the subject again taking a sharp turn to the right for a small shack with_ Taco Hut_ painted on a billboard sloppily. However despite the least than appealing appearance of the Taco Hut, there had to have been at least twenty people standing around eating all sorts of things, none that really looked like tacos. More like big angry red tomatoes with meat stuffed between the folded slice.

"Since when are tacos red?" Sena asked before slapping a hand over his mouth as if to catch the question while slipping out. "Questions are fine now, there's nothing you aren't going to find out soon." Hiruma explained before handing Sena a fish taco, with a green shell. "It's just dye short stuff; it's not going to kill you." Hiruma explained, eating his own red taco.

They ate in silence, Sena trying to organize the most important questions from the more stupid ones, like why they dyed the tacos different colors. A better question would be where were they?

Yes, now that did sound like a pretty good question. However Sena just continued to eat his fish taco. There was a peaceful air to the area, as if a calming vibe was coming out of the ground itself.

"Ready?" Hiruma asked and Sena nodded wiping his hands clean with a paper napkin before following Hiruma farther away from the Taco Hut. Reaching into his bag Hiruma took out a water bottle and handed it to Sena before taking out one for himself.

Opening it Sena almost drank half the bottle at once, the water was warm but the feeling of it sliding down his throat felt like heaven. Keeping his eyes on Hiruma's back, Sena followed after the blond, randomly noticing the tanning line on Hiruma's arms. Odd enough it made him smile, pointed out that Hiruma was just human, not entirely perfect.

Still smiling to himself Sena almost ran into Hiruma when the other came to a halt.

"Look down." Hiruma said his voice even and crisp. Stepping around Hiruma Sena's mouth fell open as he tried to take in the scene around him. Layers and layers of different colored rock trailed down to a sliver of blue far, far away in the distance.

Hiruma sat down causally and Sena followed his lead letting his legs hang over the side of the canyon. Above was the bright untouched by clouds blue sky, below a beauty that had taken millions of years to create. And next to him…

"Well aren't you going to ask?" Hiruma muttered, Sena blinked realizing that Hiruma had never been looking at the canyon.

"Not let." Sena whispered back before leaning backwards to get a better look at the sky, the sun was already beginning to move towards a sunset, the slightest pink being able to be seen fading with the blue. "The sun's already beginning to set." Sena sighed and Hiruma shrugged still staring intently at Sena.

"The Grand Canyon doesn't close Sena." He explained and Sena rolled his eyes, of course he knew that. Brushing a finger against his lips recalling the dream again. But everything seemed so trivial while sitting on edge of the Grand Canyon and Sena couldn't draw the same antsy feeling he got earlier that day.

He had only one life; he had not only overcome bullies but had managed to become friends with people he use to think as horrifying. He had earned respect from people who wouldn't know who he was otherwise, and he had trailed the Death March while kicking a stone the whole way.

Sena smiled at the thought, never before would he be able to imagine himself sitting on the edge of a cliff with Hiruma, of all people. Hiruma, who wasn't afraid to give orders, or threaten his enemies, always with tricks and guns.

Hiruma, who was sitting at the edge of one the world's greatest wonders and could only look at Sena.

Without thinking Sena closed the space between them pressing his lips against Hiruma's own, heart leaping when Hiruma moved in to deepen the kiss.

Moving back slowly Sena sheepishly met Hiruma's eyes waiting for judgment. "Um, I'm sorry about that, I just-" Sena found himself stuttering, so much for that random burst of wisdom and confidence.

"Yeah, yeah, you can apologize later. Just kiss right now. Got it?" Hiruma muttered shuffling closer to Sena.

"No questions, Yoichi." Sena muttered before promptly turning five different shades of red.

Yoichi kissed him anyway.

**Ugg, just because I'm sure that someone who's been to the Grand Canyon is going to say this, let's just pretend that Sena didn't notice all the 'Grand Canyon' posters probably lining from Vegas to the big hole. Yeah, come on guys work with me! **


End file.
